Madam President
by Madam-bluebonnet
Summary: When the President doesn't return in 2.1 Elizabeth is left to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I want to thank my beta Kate.**

 ** **She gave me a reason to believe in myself again.****

How did she get here? It wasn't that long ago that she was teaching at UVA. She was happy living on the farm, spending time with the horses and just being a family with her husband and kids. Her life was simple, then Conrad Dalton showed up at her door. One of her oldest friends and President of the United States sat at her table telling her he wanted her as Secretary of State. He told her they could affect real change in the world.

How had she gone from that to standing in the oval office taking the oath for President? She felt like she was in a fog. She had been called to the Situation room where she learned they had lost all communication with Air Force One. How could that be? How could this have possibly happened? She heard Decapitation Strike Scenario and line of succession. Were they really doing this? It seemed liked in no time they were in an office waiting for Senator Gates to arrive. Adding to the stress was the fact the Senator Gates had no idea who the current President was. She couldn't believe what was happening. Once she heard them say incompetent to take the oath for President she knew what that meant. She was next. She couldn't be President. She had come to Washington to serve the President not be the President. She heard Russell say they had to go to the next in line and she suddenly found herself standing across from the Chief Justice, her left hand on the Bible repeating the oath of office for President.

Standing in the oval office as President was more then she could comprehend. Russell told her not to get comfortable, that she was just warming the seat. No fear of that. She couldn't even bring herself to sit in the president's chair. The looks on her staffs face as they entered the oval office would forever be etched in her memory. Matt and Daisy had called her Madam President. No, she couldn't handle that. She told them not to use those words and Daisy asked if the president was dead. Conrad Dalton was an old friend and she couldn't imagine what it would mean if he died. She just had to get through this until Conrad was back and could take over his post. Russell telling her that her first act as President could be shooting down Air Force One didn't help. She couldn't do that. Shoot down Conrad's plane. She walked into the sit room and instantly knew the image on the screen would haunt her the rest of her life. Air Force One had crashed into the Pacific Ocean. Elizabeth collapsed in the nearest chair. Russell turned to see the normally put together Elizabeth McCord sat pale faced with tears running down her face. Elizabeth could hear people talking but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She faintly heard someone say that no one could possibly survive that crash, that rescue and recovery teams were being sent in. Everyone in the room was concerned about a global panic. Now all eyes were on her and those two words hit her like a ton of bricks. Madam President. There was no acting now. Elizabeth McCord had just become President of the United States


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth left the situation room in such a rush she left everyone staring after her. She was so focused on what she had to do she didn't notice Russell following her. Her thoughts were on one thing. Lydia, the First Lady and one of her dearest friends. Elizabeth knew someone would be sent to inform her of Conrad's death, but Elizabeth wanted to be the one to deliver the news. Russell caught up with her just in time to slip into to the elevator with her. Before he could speak Elizabeth cut him off.

"Russell, I don't care what you say, Lydia is a friend and I have to be the one to tell her." He knew there was no point trying to stop her.

"I'm going with you, you shouldn't have to this alone." Neither spoke again as they made their way to the bunker in the basement where they First Lady and her son were waiting.

Elizabeth dreaded what lay ahead. How was she supposed to tell the First Lady, a friend, that her husband was dead? She paused just outside the door that led to the room where the First Lady and her son waited.

"I just need a minute" she told Russell.

She had insisted she would be the one to inform Lydia Dalton of her husband's death, she couldn't let anyone else do it, it had to come from her and Russell had insisted he go with her. Now here she stood with only a door standing between her and Lydia. In a matter of moments, she would open the door and turn Lydia and Harrison's world upside down. Gathering all her strength and courage, Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened the door.

Lydia sat at a small table across from Harrison. She looked up as soon as she heard the door open and seemed surprised to see the pair enter the room. There was something in their faces that scared her. Elizabeth's face was professional and to someone who didn't know her she looked perfectly normal. It was her eyes that scared Lydia. They held a fear and pain that Lydia seldom saw. She knew something was wrong just looking the other woman's eyes. Lydia stood and crossed the room quickly.

"Bess, Russell what's going on? It's Conrad isn't it."

For a moment the room was silent. Suddenly Elizabeth couldn't look at Lydia and dropped her head to study the floor. Lydia was scared, it must be bad if Elizabeth couldn't look at her. She reached out and took both of Elizabeth's hands in her and Elizabeth looked up at the others women's touch. She could see the fear and questions in her eyes. Elizabeth squeezed her hands gently before she spoke.

"Lydia earlier today we lost touch with Air Force One."

As Elizabeth spoke the words Lydia gasped and cover her mouth with her hand.

"No no no… Elizabeth please tell me this isn't true."

"I'm so sorry Lydia, Air Force One crashed in the Pacific. Our divers have confirmed there were no survivors."

Harrison jumped up and wrapped his mother in a hug. Lydia sobbed into her son's shoulder. She looked at Elizabeth.

"I need you to say the words Elizabeth or it's not real."

Elizabeth knew what Lydia needed to hear but she couldn't hold back the tears any more.

"Conrad's dead"

Elizabeth stated before completely breaking down herself. Russell had to catch Elizabeth when her legs gave out. Saying it aloud made it that much more real.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth sat behind the large desk in the oval office. She had just returned from the basement where she told an old friend that her husband was dead. The exchange left her exhausted, both mentally and physically. She was so lost in thought in thought she didn't hear Russell enter the office. He looked as tired as she felt but there was something else there. A look in his eyes that meant something else had happened. She had never seen him so on edge.

"What is it Russell?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sorry to add to your stress Bess but I just got word that given the circumstances the Vice President has just resigned."

Elizabeth looked at him shock. She knew she was acting President right now, but she has assumed that as soon as he was released from the hospital the V.P. would take over and she could return to Secretary of State. Becoming the leader of the free world, Elizabeth didn't know if she could do that. She was comfortable at State.

"Bess did you hear me? This means you are the President. You do want the position don't do? Personally Bess, I can't think of anyone better to lead our country through this."

"Yes, Russell I heard you. I'm sorry this is just a little overwhelming. I need to speak to my family. Can you please bring them up? And please have my staff ready after I'm done talking to my family. " Russell nodded and left the office.

Her thoughts instantly shifted to her family. How would they react when she asked them to become America's first family? She really needed to talk to them. She couldn't accept the Presidency without at least discussing it with them first. When she took the job as Secretary of State they had voted. There wasn't much time, the country needed leadership.

A knock on the door broke through her thoughts and Lucy entered to inform her that her family had arrived.

Her family entered the room to find Elizabeth sitting in the President's chair. They looked extremely confused and she could see them looking around as if looking for Conrad. As Lucy was leaving the office she asked,

"Will there be anything else Ma'am?"

"No, thanks Lucy."

"You guys better sit down. I have a lot to tell you."

Elizabeth sat beside Henry on one of the large couches in the oval office. Their three children sat across from them on the other large couch. Elizabeth could tell the Henry and the children were confused. Elizabeth took a deep breath and began to tell her children what had happened.

"President Dalton is dead." Her voice trembled as she said it. All the kids looked surprised. Henry put his arm around his wife, pulling her closer to him on the couch.

"We're so sorry Mom." Stevie murmured. She was the only to speak.

"Thanks sweetie. There more and I'm afraid this is a bit complicated. The Speaker of the House was also on Air Force One. Currently I am the acting President. It was just supposed to be until Conrad returned. The Vice President has resigned, leaving me with a decision to make. We have to decide if I am going to accept the Presidency. I wanted to talk to all of you before I agreed. I'm sorry but we don't have much time to make this decision."

The kids sat quietly absorbing what they had just heard. They had known that their mom was fourth in line for President but they never expected this day to come.

Stevie was the first to speak.

"Mom, I support you one hundred percent. I vote Yes. You should take the job."

"This is going to really change things you know. We would have to move again. Could I stay at the same school? We would have to have extra security. But as much as things will change I still vote Yes." Alison said

Everyone turned to Jason.

"No! No! I vote no. This would change everything. Unlike Ali I would have to change schools. I would have secret service goons following me everywhere. I'm just starting to make friends. No!"

Henry looked furious as he spoke to his son.

"Jason that's enough! We knew this day might come. I think we owe it to your mom to support her in this. This isn't going to be easy on any of us. While I appreciate your opinion, you are out voted."

Henry turned to his wife and took both of her hands in his.

"Elizabeth, I love you. I told you I would be the man beside the woman and I will always be here for you. I will fully support you. I can't think of any person better to take over and see this country and the world through this tragedy. Conrad would want you to do this. Do it for him. Do it for me and our children. Step up and be the leader I know you can be."

After saying this Henry leaned and kissed Elizabeth lightly.

Elizabeth just sat looking at all of them for a minute before speaking again.

"Okay, I'm accepting the job. Jason, I know you are against this and I'm sorry but we all need to look at the bigger picture. I love and respect you and I ask you do the same for me."

Jason, knowing he had, lost just sighed and told his mom he would try. Knowing his wife had to get back to work he told the kids they needed to get back to the basement. As the kids left the office he told them to go ahead he would be there in a minute. Henry closed the door leaving he and Elizabeth alone in the oval office.

He walked over to Elizabeth and took her in his arms. Henry pulled away slight to kiss his wife.

"I love you Madam President," With that he turned and walked out of her office.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth had collapsed into the large chair behind her desk exhausted after her family left. Ever since she took the job as Secretary of State she was constantly dealing with one crisis or another, but she had never expected to be in this situation. Just as she reached for the phone on the desk Russell Jackson walked in.

"I was just going to call you Russell." Elizabeth said leaning back into her chair.

Russell walked over and sat in one of the chairs next to her desk, "Well what is it?"

"I have decided to accept the position of President."

Those were words she never thought she would say, being President was something she had never considered before today. Russell smiled at her.

"I'm really glad Bess. I really think you are the right person for the job and I'll help you with anything I can."

"Actually Russell, I'm really glad you said that. I need a favor from you."

"Of course, Bess, anything you need."

Elizabeth took deep breath, unsure of Russell's unsure of how Russel would respond

"I'm going to need a Vice President I can trust."

"I'll get you a list of names right away, Bess" Russell said quickly.

"Russell, let me finish. I don't want you to get me names, I want you to be my Vice President. I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I trust you and I honestly don't want anyone else."

Russell just stared at her a minute, looking for anything that would tell him she was joking. She couldn't be serious, he thought. What if we added something here like Russell couldn't believe she wanted him for Vice President. He had never thought of himself being in the spotlight, had always imagined himself behind the scenes.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that. I, uh… Of course, Bess. I'd be honored. Thank you."

Before either could speak again Lucy entered to let her know her staff arrived.

"Thank you, Russell, we can discuss the specifics later." with that he left, leaving her alone with her staff.

Elizabeth then rose and walked around to lean on the front of her desk, giving her staff a small smile

"Looks like you will get to call me Madam President after all."

She spent the next forty-five minutes reviewing the day's events with them. They all agreed to call a press conference immediately and Elizabeth lost track of time as she and her staff prepared the address. Elizabeth refused Matt's offer to write a speech, she wanted to write her remarks herself, feeling it would have more of an impact in her own words. They were just wrapping up when Elizabeth announced she had something she wanted to say to them all.

"I wanted you to know that it has been my great pleasure to work with all of you at the State Department and I would like to offer you all the chance to stay on my staff and come with me to the White House."

Daisy stepped up to the podium to address the press gathered in front of her. It was times like this she truly hated standing here delivering this kind of news. She knew what she had to do and as soon as Daisy stepped behind the podium the questions started. Daisy simply raised her hands, quieting the press so she could speak.

"Thank you all for coming today. I know you have a lot of questions and I promise we will answer as many as we can. I would like to state that at the we will not be taking questions at the end of this speech. I am now going to hand things over to President McCord." With the words _President McCord_ there was a collective gasp from the press, before a shocking silence fell over the room. Daisy stepped down from the podium to allow Elizabeth to take her place, the silence of the room was unsettling.

"It is with a heavy heart that my first address to you as President is to inform you that earlier today, President Dalton died in a plane crash. The Speaker of the House was also killed in the crash. Upon hearing of the incident, the Vice President has resigned and due to health issues the Pro Tempore of the Senate is unable to assume office. I want to assure everyone that I am fully committed taking on the office of President and will be making the investigation into the crash one of my top priorities. Conrad Dalton was a friend and a great leader. His loss will be mourned throughout the world. I ask everyone to please respect the Dalton family's privacy during their time of grief. When President Dalton asked me to be his Secretary of State he told me he thought we could affect real change in the world, and I look forward to upholding his beliefs. Conrad Dalton has left an incredible legacy and I will be honored to follow in his footsteps and can only hope I will live up to the standard he has set. Thank you everyone for your time."

And with that, Elizabeth turned and briskly left the room to a cacophony of questions from the press.


	5. Chapter 5

They wouldn't let her leave. Elizabeth had all but begged her new Secret Service agents, but they had to protect their President. _It's not safe_. Those three words haunted her. She just wanted to be with her family at their Georgetown home, longed to curl up with Henry in their bed but she couldn't do that. Diplomatic Security had gently reminded her that she was home, that as the President she now resided at the White house. Elizabeth had needed to escape the mayhem and that is how she found herself wandering through the halls of the White House. No one dared to disturb the President as she walked.

As she walked around, the events of the day kept repeating in her mind. She thought of how her heart had sunk when Russell told her the plane was missing. She remembered being terrified as she stood before the Chief Justice repeating the oath. Elizabeth finally found her way to the residence, which felt empty without Conrad and Lydia. The former First Lady had left hours ago with her son for the McCord farm house in an attempt to escape the chaos and press. Elizabeth had offered the farm when Lydia had expressed her desire to flee the White House.

Elizabeth was surprised to see the staff had already packed most of the Dalton's belongings. When she arrived in the living room she slumped onto the large couch. Unable to control her emotions any longer, she put her head in her hands and cried, which is exactly how Henry found her 20 minutes later.

Henry sat down next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Elizabeth shifted to bury her head in his chest. Henry could feel her body shake with the strength her sobs and his shirt soaked through from her tears. When her cries quieted she turned so she was sitting next to Henry her head resting on his shoulder. Henry just sat and held her, knowing she would talk to him when she was ready.

"I never expected this. When I left this morning I never thought that by tonight Conrad would be dead and I would have become President. He's dead Henry. I've said it so many times today, but I don't think it truly hit me until I came here and saw all the boxes. I think part of me was expecting to find him here and that's why I wound up in here. "

Elizabeth paused and raised her head to look at Henry.

"I wanted to go home but Henry, we are home" She suddenly realised what taking the Presidency would mean for her family. "This is home now. What have I done, Henry? What if I've put our family in danger by accepting this position? What if I'm not up to being President?"

Henry cut her off before she could finish.

"Elizabeth our family is safe. We are in a safe building, completely surrounded by Secret Service, Diplomatic Security and the FBI. They are in the safest place they could be. We are going to figure out who did this. I have no doubt that you are more than capable of doing this job. You are stronger than you think you are and Conrad would be so proud to know that you are the one stepping up to lead the country he loved."

Elizabeth smiled at him. That was her Henry, always having faith in her. She didn't say anything just laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Before long her breathing evened out and Henry was glad to see his wife sleeping. He knew the toll that the day's events had taken on her. He wasn't sure he had fully processed what had happened and couldn't imagine what his wife was going through. He knew she was strong though, that she would rise to the challenge. Henry knew the journey they had just started would not be easy but he also knew that together his family would make it through.


End file.
